father_deathfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 2
Chapter 2 is the second chapter of the first Father Death story by Donald Newton. Plot When shy girl, Ali Warner is bullied by popular girl Veronica Baker, Abby and friends denounce Veronica over her cruel actions towards Ali. Ghostface makes his first move on someone. Full Chapter A MONTH LATER At Clearwood High School, an after school function is taking place at the school's swimming pool. Attending this is Abby, Bella, Gary, Anton, Anna, Emilia, Vicki, Abby's shy best friend Allison "Ali" Warner, fellow student Anthony Bishop, popular girl Veronica Baker, and her friend Will Bailey (All 17). Several other unnamed students are attending this function as well. Veronica accepts most of the people present. But she really despises Ali for being the shy, innocent, not "sexy", and not being a rich girl. To Veronica, Ali is a poor nobody. Ali is only here because it's a school function. But if this were one of Veronica's parties, then Ali would never be invited. Just as well, Ali wouldn't come to one even if she was asked to by Veronica. She doesn't like her for the way she treats her and others like her. What makes things worse is that they both have a thing for the same guy. Anthony Bishop is a very handsome guy with muscles only seen if he was shirtless. He is known to be a badass around school. Every girl likes him and every guy wants to be him. He's not a jock but jocks love him. He's not a bad body but bad boys call him their friend. Anthony is just the most likable guy at school. Throughout the entire day, Veronica tried getting Anthony's attention. But he avoided her all day. Ali, on the other hand, got to speak to him a few times. This really angered Veronica. How could that loser Ali get any kind of attention from Anthony and not the rich and popular Veronica? How could Anthony pass up on her? After all, Veronica is the head cheerleader and the most wanted girl by most guys in school. Now, here at the pool, Veronica is wearing a sexy two piece bathing suit, while Ali is wearing a full piece bathing suit, looking more modest than other girls. Yet Anthony appears to have eyes for her rather than for Veronica. While discussing this situation with Abby and Bella, Bella tells Veronica that Anthony probably doesn't like her bitchy attitude and, therefore, doesn't like her. Veronica tells her that everyone loves her even if she has a bitchy attitude. She claims that it's her charm that attracts people. Abby and Bella roll their eyes. They know that she has no charm. Bella observes Ali and notices that she avoids going into the deep end of the pool. Abby tells her that it's because Ali doesn't know how to swim and will only stay in the shallow end. This is overheard by Veronica, who suddenly catches an idea and smiles sinnisterly. Veronica gets out of the pool and goes over to Will, telling him that she has an idea. MOMENTS LATER Veronica gets all of the girls together; Ali, Abby, Bella, Emilia, Anna, and Vicki. She tells them that she's going to play a game with them; A Pool version of "Duck-Duck-Goose." She tells them that whichever girl that Will chooses "Goose" will be the one to throw him into the pool. The girls find this to be a childish game but goes along with it anyway. Will goes around and does the whole "Duck-Duck-Duck" part on all the girls. Then once he gets to Ali -- GOOSE! She goes to grab him. But in a surprising twist, Will grabs her and -- THROWS HER INTO THE DEEP END. Veronica and Will laugh at her. But it terrifies the others. Especially Abby, who realizes that she caused this. Ali calls out for help as she struggles to stay above the surface of the water. Abby turns to Veronica and says that Ali can't swim. Veronica admits that she knows this, which is why she had Will choose Ali. This angers Abby, who says, "You did this on purpose? You Bitch!" But Veronica is unfazed by the name calling. Anthony immediately dives into the pool and grabs Ali. He brings her to the ledge of the pool, where Abby, Bella, Anton, and Vicki help bring her out of the pool. Anthony places Ali on the ground and performs CPR on her. Ali regains consciousness and coughs up water. Anthony asks her if she's okay. She turns to him and stares into the eyes of her hero. She smiles and says that she's fine. She thanks him for saving her. Everyone sighs in relief except for Veronica, who is now even more upset that Anthony saved Ali. Abby and the others turn to Veronica and denounces her as a friend. But Veronica doesn't care. She believes that she's popular enough to have other friends besides them. All she cares about is having Anthony to herself. But Anthony stands his ground and finally declares publically that he wants nothing to do with her. This actually hits Veronica pretty hard. The man that she believes that she loves has rejected her in front of everyone. Abby, Bella, Gary, Anton, Emilia, Anna, and Vicki decide to take Ali away from Veronica. They are done being around that rich bitch. Anthony decides to join them and together they leave. Veronica is left hurt by Anthony's rejection. But Will comes up and says that she still has him. On the rebound and wanting to feel "loved", Veronica grabs Will and starts making out with him. LATER AT THE WAVE (Scott's Music Store) Ali is being comforted by Abby, Bella, Gary, Anton, Anna, Emilia, and Vicki. They tell her that they will ignore Veronica from now on and publicly shame her if she hurts Ali ever again. Ali thanks them for their kindness but insists that they don't have to save her all the time. But Abby insists that its her job as her best friend. Scott comes by and asks what happened at school. Vicki informs him that the school bitch, Veronica Baker, had Will Bailey throw Ali into the pool to drown. Scott and Tyler, whom are working behind the counter, are shocked by this. Why would someone want to hurt poor Ali? Scott introduces himself to Ali, who smiles and reminds him that they've met before. Everyone knows Scott Lane. His store is the most popular store in Clearwood. Mostly because it's more than just a store. it's a place for everyone to hangout at. The WAVE is the ultimate music store. It sells all formats; Records, 8-Tracks, Cassette Tapes, CDs, and music inside storage of modern technology. It also sells posters, accessories such as necklaces, rings, bracelets, clothings, beddings, and electronics for music. The atmosphere is similar to that of a Hot Topic and Spencer's Gift Store. But the walls are darker and the windows are shaded, giving a more darker appearance. But black lights, red lights, and other flashy colors surround the store to allow people to see where they're at and the products being sold to them. You'd feel like you're at a party in this store. AT VERONICA'S HOUSE Veronica's house is a large upper class home. Definitely for a rich family. But the family isn't home except for Veronica, who is moaning her ass off while having sex with Will. She begs him to, "FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARDER!" Will goes as fast as he can, which makes Veronica moan louder. Eventually, they both have an orgasm, letting out moans of satisfaction. Will gets off of Veronica and lies next to her. He is sweating and exhausted from the hard work of screwing her. Veronica asks if he wants a beer. Will says that he does. But then Veronica says, "Then go get us beers.", to which Will responds with, "I thought you were going to get me a beer." Veronica scoffs and says, "Fuck no. I just gave you sex. Now it's your turn to give me something. So get your ass up and get me a fucking beer or you'll never get a piece of this hot stuff again." Not willing to give that up, Will gets up and puts his clothes on. Veronica just stays lying naked on the bed. After putting his clothes on, Will walks out of the bedroom. Veronica picks up her secret stash of cigarettes and lights herself a cigarette. IN THE KITCHEN Will enters into the dark kitchen and walks over to the refrigerator and opens it to find some beer. He grabs two cans of beer and closes the fridge. But before he can leave the kitchen, he hears something coming from the back door, which is slightly opened. He goes over to the back door and peeks his head outside and says, "Hello?" But nobody responds nor does he see anything. He hears something from inside the kitchen now. So he turns to pantry and says, "Okay. Come on out.", and opens the pantry door -- NOTHING. He sighs and closes the door. Then he turns around only to find -- GHOSTFACE -- who slashes his throat with a knife. Will grabs his throat and drops to his knees. His hands are immediately covered in blood. Will finally falls backwards onto the floor and never gets back up. Will Bailey is dead. MOMENTS LATER A now dressed Veronica comes down the stairs and calls out to Will. She gets no response and checks in the kitchen only to find it empty. She sees that the back door is opened. So she checks out the door and calls for Will. But gets no responds. She closes the door and mumbles angrily to herself. "First I give him sex and then he bails. Typical fucking man." Suddenly, her cell phone rings. It's from WILL. So she answers it and asks, "Where the fuck did you go, Will?" But instead of Will's voice, it's Ghostface's voice saying, "I'm sorry. But Will cannot come to the phone on account of him being dead." Veronica recognizes this as Ghostface's voice. So she doesn't take him seriously. "Stop fucking around Will." But Ghostface says, "I'm not Will and I'm not fucking around. I'm dead serious, you cold hearted bitch." Veronica asks who this is. Ghostface responds, "Somebody who wants you to pay for the cruel acts that you've committed against innocent people. People like Ali Warner." Veronica is in disbelief that someone is pranking her over Ali. "She's a fucking loser. She's not worth your time to fuck with me over." "I see that you're not taking this seriously." Veronica chuckles and says, "I'm not." "Well, perhaps, this will make you reconsider..." Suddenly -- A BODY CRASHES THROUGH THE LIVING ROOM WINDOW -- Veronica screams over this. It takes her a moment to finally realize that it's Will's dead body. But rather than caring about checking on Will, she looks up at the destroyed window to see -- GHOSTFACE APPEARING. Veronica screams and proceeds to run for the front door. Ghostface climbs through the broken window as Veronica opens the front door. Veronica runs out the door. So Ghostface runs to the front door to see Veronica running through her front yard. But instead of running after her, he throws his knife at her. The knife flies across the yard and into her back. Veronica screams as she falls to the grass. Ghostface slowly approaches her as she attempts to crawl away. He pulls the knife out of her back, which makes her scream out in pain. He turns her on her back and raises his knife up. Realizing that she's about to be murdered, Veronica screams out and Ghostface slams his knife into her heart. Veronica Baker is dead. Deaths *CD = Chapter Death (Deaths in the chapter) *SD = Story Death (Overall deaths in the story) Trivia *First appearance of: **Ali Warner **Anthony Bishop **Ghostface *First and only appearance of Veronica Baker and Will Bailey. *First appearance of Clearwood High School. *First appearance of Scott's music store The WAVE. *First chapter to have a murder take place. *Veronica and Will's sex scene and Will's death scene in the kitchen is a homage to Halloween (1978). Category:Chapters